Evaluate the usefulness of drug treatment in vivo for increasing the immunogenicity of tumor cells, which will require the use of drug treated tumor sublines (DTTS) obtained in tumor bearing mice following treatment with drug for 4-8 transplant generations. Drug mediated tumor antigens (DMTA) will be evaluated in experiments designed to test its therapeutic usefulness in animals bearing the parental tumor lines. This project will require studies on the specificity of drug mediated tumor antigens and the host immune reaction to such antigens. These latter studies will be secondary to the primary immunotherapeutic studies.